AkaKuro! Drabble
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita singkat AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

A/N : Minna-sama, bagi yang sebelumnya baca Fic KH author, saat ini author sedang hiatus membuat cerita yang panjang. Author menyadari makin lama kemampuan menulis author semakin menurun (?) makannya author membuat fic dengan pair new OTP Author, yaitu AkaKuro dengan kumpulan-kumpulan drabble yang terlintas di kepala XD (bilang aja males lanjutin cerita yang dulu). Drabble ini Author buat ketika pergi keluar, karena ga ada kerjaan lain selain bengong, akhirnya author ngetik-ngetik di HP. Gomen kalau banyak typo guys #author pemalesan.

Silahkan kasih masukan atau kritik kalian ya.. X3

Sekian kata-kata dari Author. Happy Reading

* * *

- xXx -

[Kuroko POV]

Aku mentatap wajah akashi-kun yang sedang memberikan instruksi dari jauh. Sang ketua teiko, yang ditakuti oleh seluruh anggota basket, entah karena aura atau ketegasan yang ia tunjukkan di luar. Tetapi aku tahu bagaimana akashi-kun saat kami hanya berdua saja, meskipun wajahnya terlihat sama menakutkannya, tetapi berbeda.. Saat kami berdua, akashi-kun sering menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut, dengan senyum yang benar-benar tulus..dan aku menyukainya.. Entah mulai kapan, ketika ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, ketika ia mengelus kepalaku, jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat

"Tetsuya.." Suara familiar dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunanku

"Akashi-kun.." Balasku dengan pelan sambil menatap wajahnya. Aku melihat beberapa anggota tim sudah mulai meninggalkan lapangan, ternyata latihan telah bubar

"Ryouta, Daiki dan Shintarou mengajak kita pergi membeli es. Kurasa Atsushi akan ikut tanpa diajak, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Um.. Baiklah, lagipula ada yang ingin aku beli, akashi-kun" kataku sambil mengangguk

"Baiklah, segeralah ganti baju kita dan pergi, sebelum hari semakin malam" Akashi-kun menarik tanganku pelan. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Mukaku agak merona ketika Akashi menggandeng tanganku

"Jangan lupa melepas perbanmu ketika dirumah ya? Biarkan saja terkena angin supaya cepat kering. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengobatinya sendiri, panggil saja aku, ok?" Kata Akashi sambil mengelus kepalaku

Aku menyembunyikan rona diwajahku sambil menunduk, aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup Akashi-kun tertawa kecil

"Kurokochiii ~ !" Ketika kami memasuki ruang ganti, Kise-kun segera memelukku "lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat khawatir ketika kau tiba-tiba terjatuh tadi.."

"Oii, Kise! Jangan dekat-dekat Tetsu! Kau bisa membuka lukanya lagi nanti!" Aomine-kun segera menarik Kise-kun yang sedang memelukku

"Benda keberuntungan untuk Aquarius hari ini adalah pita pink-nanodayo. Supaya mencegah kesialan yang terjadi, aku carikan pita pink ini untukmu, kuroko" kata Midorima-kun sambil memberi pita itu padaku

"Ah, terimakasih, midorima-kun" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Aka-chinn~" aku melihat Murasakibara-kun mendekat kearah Akashi-kun sambil memakan beberapa keripik "aku lapar, ayo segera ganti baju"

Akashi tersenyum kecil "Atsushi, bawa Daiki dan Ryouta keluar, mereka menghalangi Tetsuya untuk bergerak" tak lama Murasakibara mengangguk dan mengangkat Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun

"Oiii! Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchiii!" Kata Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang sama-sama diangkat oleh Murasakibara-kun

Midorima-kun menghela nafas kecil "aku akan menunggu diluar-nanodayo-"

Dan akhirnya, ruang ganti hanya tertinggal oleh Akashi-kun dan aku saja, berdua.. Berdua.. Aku dapat merasakan mukaku memerah

"Ada apa tetsuya? Kau tidak ganti baju?" Akashi menatap wajahku, ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian seragam

"Umn..tidak apa-apa.."

Akashi-kun terdiam sesaat, ia menatap wajahku sebelum mendekat kearahku dan menyentuh pipiku

"A..Akashi-kun!"

"Hmn?" Kata Akashi sambil menempelkan dahinya kepada dahiku "tidak demam" kata Akashi-kun sambil bernafas lega

Akashi-kun menatap wajahku, wajahnya yang sangat dengan wajahku membuat mukaku semakin merona

"Tetsuya.." Akashi-kun menaruh tangannya disebelah pipiku. Jantungku makin berdetak ketika ia tersenyum padaku.

"Akashi-kun.." Kataku sambil balas menyentuh tangan Akashi-kun

Akashi-kun makin mendekatkan wajahnya, sebelum ia merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Akashi-kun..menciumku

Aku terdiam sesaat, sebelum membalas ciuman akashi-kun..

"Tetsuya.." Kata Akashi-kun ketika melepaskan ciuman kami "jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti ini selain dihadapanku, kau milikku. Ini perintah"

Aku tertawa kecil sambil masih memasang wajah merona "hai, akashi-kun.." Kataku sambil memeluk akashi-kun

"Mau aku gantikan bajumu?" Kata Akashi-kun sambil berbisik ke telingaku

"A.." Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku, akashi-kun mulai menarik bajuku secara perlahan "tenang saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu, tetsuya"

**~owari~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N** : Minna-san, author hadir lagi dengan Drabble ke-2! XD cerita ini dibuat waktu author ngerjain tugas drawing #lho, karena udah stress ngerjain tugas yang saking menggunungnya, akhirnya author memutuskan untuk mengetik-ngetik kembali di HP. Gomen kalau banyak Typo, seperti biasa, author pemalesan XP

Silahkan kasih masukan atau kritik kalian ya.. X3

Sekian kata-kata dari Author~

Happy Reading ~

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz

* * *

[Akashi POV]

Aku melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur disampingku

'Hmnn..rasanya sangat damai melihatmu yang tertidur dengan tenang seperti ini' Tanganku dengan reflek mengelus kepala Tetsuya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap dan tak lama kemudian aku mengecup dahinya dengan lembut

"Umn.. Aka..Akashi-kun.." Kata Tetsuya yang mengigau, aku tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian mencium dahinya

**- Flashback -**

_"Menginap?" Tetsuya memandang kearahku dengan pandangan yang agak terkejut_

_"Iya, hari sabtu ini, bila kau tidak memiliki rencana dengan orang lain tentunya. Dengan senang hati aku akan tinggal di rumahmu selama 2 hari, Tetsuya"_

_Tetsuya segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu segera mengangguk dengan cepat_

_Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Tetsuya "biar kutebak jawabanmu itu sebagai tanda 'ya'?"_

_Kulihat wajah Tetsuya agak merona sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia memegang ujung lengan seragamku "..a..aku tidak keberatan"_

_"Anak baik ~" kataku sambil mengelus kepala Tetsuya_

_"Kita bisa latihan basket bersama pada hari minggu pagi, latihan akan sangat baik untuk menjaga kesigapan kita dalam bermain, setelah itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuya_

_"K..kita masih diluar, Akashi-kun.." Kata Tetsuya yang agak gugup_

_"Tenang saja, hari sudah gelap, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihat kita"_

_Aku melihat Tetsuya mengangguk sambil tersipu_

_"Lalu jawabanmu?" Kataku sambil memandang wajah Tetsuya_

_Namun hal yang mengejutkanku selanjutnya, Tetsuya malah mengecup pipiku dengan cepat kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil tersenyum padaku "Aku sangat senang, Akashi-kun.."_

_Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya mendekat kearahnya, merapatkan tubuh kami masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya berhasil mencuri kecupan di bibir Tetsuya_

_- xXx -_

_[Normal POV]_

_"O..oi, Aominecchi.. Tampaknya hari ini Akashicchi sedang dalam mood terbagusnya..!" Katanya berbisik sambil melihat kearah Akashi, tangannya ia majukan ke dekat telinga Aomine_

_"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melempar bola dan mengenai kepalanya, tapi ia hanya nyengir-nyengir.. apa jangan-jangan ia terbentur bola-ku sampai jadi seperti ini ya?" Balas Aomine sambil melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Kise_

_Murasakibara seperti biasa hanya terdiam sambil memakan beberapa snack bawaannya "Akachinn ~ " katanya dengan suara memelas "Snack-ku hampir habis, boleh aku ke kantin dan membeli beberapa?"_

_Akashi melihat kearah Murasakibara sebelum tersenyum padanya "Tentu saja, Atsushi, Segeralah kembali setelah membelinya"_

_Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi meninggalkan lapangan_

_"Lihat! Akashicchi memang aneh!" Kata Kise sambil melihat kearah Akashi_

_"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disana -nanodayo- kalau kalian tidak latihan Akashi bisa melipatgandakan latihan kalian"_

_"Ne, ne.. Midorimacchi! Tidakkah kau melihat Akashicchi tampak aneh hari ini?" Tanya Kise sambil menarik Midorima untuk masuk ke dalam pojokannya dan Aomine_

_"Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat baik terjadi hari ini" kata Aomine sambil berpikir_

_"Mood Akashi-kun memang sudah baik semenjak pagi hari.." Kuroko membalas pernyataan Aomine_

_"Yah, mungki- GYAHH! Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine spontan_

_"Kurokocchiii! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Balas Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko, yang spontan didorong kecil oleh orang yang bersangkutan_

_". . ." Midorima hanya membetulkan posisi kacamatnya_

_"Kalian semua, apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Mulailah melakukan pemanasan ~ " kata Akashi sembari menyebar senyuman-nya_

_Wajah Kise memucat sebelum akhirnya ia pergi, entah karena ia melihat sosok kapten yang biasanya garang, sekarang menjadi murah senyum seperti ini atau memang karena Kaptennya ini berubah gara-gara terbentur bola Aomine._

_Aomine sendiri langsung pergi dari gerombolan dan melakukan pemanasan sebelum hal-hal yang aneh terjadi padanya. Berbeda dengan Midorima yang langsung pergi ke bangku untuk mengambil minumnya dan mengantongkan benda keberuntungannya._

_Dan kini hanya Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada disana._

_Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi, kontak mata mereka bertemu. Rona di wajah Kuroko mulai tampak, sebelum akhirnya Akashi berbisik "Aku tidak sabar menanti setelah pulang latihan"_

_- xXx -_

_"A..Akashi-kun!" Kata Kuroko pelan sambil menahan tubuh Akashi_

_Mereka telah sampai di kamar Kuroko, setelah selesai makan, mandi dan berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Kuroko, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamar_

_"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai mencium leher Kuroko dengan lembut_

_"Posisi kita sekarang.." Katanya sambil melihat wajah Akashi_

_"Hmn? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Akashi sambil balas menatap wajah Kuroko_

_"B..bukan begitu, hanya saja.. Melihatkan tubuhku di depan Akashi-kun.." Akashi memperlihatkan 'smirk'nya sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Kuroko_

_Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua_

**- End Of Flashback -**

[Akashi POV]

Aku masih mengelus kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Tetsuya mulai sadar

"Hmn.." Tetsuya mulai membuka matanya, raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia masih mengantuk

"Pagi, Tetsuya ~ " kataku sambil mencium pipi Tetsuya

"Akashi-kun.. Jam berapa sekarang?" Katanya dengan suara yang agak serak-serak

"Masih jam setengah 3, Tetsuya. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil memelukku dengan erat "Masih subuh, ayo tidur lagi.."

Aku tertawa kecil "baiklah" kataku sambil membalas pelukan Tetsuya "Oyasumi Tetsuya"

"Oyasumi.. Aka- Seijuurou-kun.." Katanya sambil merapat hingga kepalanya menyentuh leherku

Aku melebarkan mataku, kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan lembut

'Memanggilku dengan namaku ya?' Aku tersenyum sebelum menutup mataku 'Tetsuya memang penuh kejutan'

**~Owari ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Minna-san, arigatou buat semua yag udah review, follow sama fav cerita abal-abal ini XD  
Drabble kali ini dibuat sebelum author tidur, sambil menunggu ngantuk, tiba-tiba terlintas deh. Awalnya mau pake ide yang lain, tapi idenya malah bakal jadi cerita di chaper 4 nanti. Sekian kata dari Author, maaf kalau banyak Typo ya.. XP**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai telah lama berbunyi. Dari dalam gedung olahraga basket, terdengar suara sang kapten yang bergema

"Ryouta! Gerakanmu sangat lambat! Jangan pulang sebelum kau melakukan 2x latihanmu!"

"Ehh.. Akashichii~" suara memelas sang Perfect Copy terdengar seperti bisikan, ia hanya bisa pasrah mendengar titah sang ketua yang baru saja memberinya 'bonus' latihan. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak mau berurusan dengan kaptennya yang saat ini sedang dalam mood terburuknya

"Hey! Akashi, Kise hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan, tidakkah kau memberinya sedikit toleransi?" Tanya Aomine yang sedang mencoba membela Kise

"Kesalahan tetap kesalahan! Karena hal kecil saja bisa membuat kita lengah dan kalah. Dan kalah itu tidak ada dalam kamus kita! Daiki, temani Ryouta dan jangan pulang sebelum kalian masing-masing melakukan 2x latihan kalian!" Tegas Akashi kemudian melihat kearah lapangan, mengamati setiap anggota yang melakukan kesalahan

Dari kejauhan dapat terdengar suara erangan serta gerutu kecil Aomine, tetapi ia hanya menutup mulutnya, tidak mau latihannya dilipatkan lagi oleh kaptennya bila ia mengoceh lebih lanjut

'Ramalan Oha-Asa memang tidak pernah meleset. Sagittarius hari ini sedang dalam mood terburuknya, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, sebaiknya aku menyimpan baik-baik benda keberuntunganku..' Midorima yang selesai melakukan pemanasan segera mencari dimana benda keberuntungannya, namun ia kebingungan dimana benda itu berada, sampai ia melihat bahwa benda keberuntungannya ada di mulut Murasakibara

"Murasakibara! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda keberuntunganku -nanodayo- !"

"Heee ~ ~ habis aku lapar Midochinn ~ lagipula kau membiarkan lollipop ini di kursi~" kata Murasakibara dengan nada malas dan mengemut kembali lollipop-nya

"B..benda keberuntunganku..."

"Atsushi! Shintarou!" Terdengar suara tegas dari belakang mereka. Midorima sudah menelan ludahnya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Kembali ke lapangan dan lakukan 2x latihan kalian! Waktu terus berjalan dan kalian membuangnya dengan mengobrol! Kalian bisa melakukannya nanti! Dan jangan makan permen itu, Atsushi! Tidak ada makanan selama latihan!"

Midorima hanya menghela nafas sebelum ia berkumpul dengan Kise dan Aomine

Murasakibara melihat kearah Akashi sebelum akhirnya pasrah dan menelan benda keberuntungan Midorima itu bulat-bulat "Akachinn kowaii ~" kata Murasakibara sambil berjalan ketempat anggota lainnya

Tak lama Akashi dapat merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya

"Akashi-kun, tidakkah terlalu berat menambah menu mereka?"

"..." Akashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah Kuroko "kau mau aku lipatkan juga latihanmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam menatap wajah Akashi, tak lama ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berkata-kata "aku tidak keberatan bila selesai latihan kita bisa makan bersama dan membeli vanilla shake"

Mulut Akashi terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia kembali menutupnya "lupakan.." Katanya sambil melihat kearah lain "ganti bajumu sekarang Tetsuya, setelah aku selesai mengurus lapangan, kita pergi" katanya sambil mulai mengamati kembali gerakan anggota basket lainnya

Sesuai titah Akashi, Kuroko pun langsung meninggalkan lapangan dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi datang ke ruang ganti dan segera mengganti pakaiannya

"Masih bad mood, Akashi-kun?" Namun Akashi tak menghiraukannya

Kuroko menghela nafas kecil, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri dan maju mendekati Akashi, lalu dengan segera ia memeluk Akashi dari belakang

"T..Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi yang agak kaget menerima pelukan mendadak dari Kuroko

"Maaf kalau aku berbuat salah.. Seijuurou-kun.." Kuroko mempererat pelukannya

Akashi menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum kecil 'akhirnya ia menyebut nama depanku lagi'

Ternyata, dalang semua bad mood Akashi adalah karena Kuroko memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun' bukan 'Seijuurou-kun'

"Baiklah, tapi makan bersama kita masih berlaku" kata Akashi tegas

"..dan Vanilla Shake?" Tambah Kuroko

Akashi tertawa kecil sebelum berbalik dan menyentuh dahi Kuroko dengan dahi miliknya "Ya, dengan Vanilla Shake" katanya dengan suara lembut

"Baiklah, aku setuju" kata Kuroko gembira

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko sebelum menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan dan berbisik "..atau dengan 'vanilla' yang lain?" Dan tak lama wajah Kuroko langsung merah padam.

Akashi tertawa kecil sebelum berbalik dan mengambil tas-nya "ayo, kita pergi, Tetsuya~"

**~ Owari ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 4**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Minna-san, arigachuu buat semua review yang kalian berikan buat author, author jadi semangat setiap kali melihat review-review kalian *hugs hugs*. Arigatou juga buat yang udah fav, follow dan semua yang udah membaca fic ini XD. Awal ide chapter ini sebenernya buat chapie 3 dulu, tapi akhirnya jadi kepake buat chapie 4 sekarang. Dan special buat chapter selanjutnya, author akan membuat one-shot AkaKuro yang merupakan side dari chapter 5. Seperti biasa, gomen klau banyak Typo ya.. **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Suasana lapangan di Teiko Middle School telah sepi, hanya menyisakan anggota-anggota inti mereka. Para anggota Kiseki heran melihat Kuroko yang sedang berjalan berdua bersama dengan Akashi, sangat dekat dan mereka pergi menuju ruang ganti..

Kise yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku mereka segera menarik Aomine "Tidakkah kau lihat kelakuan mereka agak..aneh?" Tanya Kise berbisik

"Tetsu dan Akashi maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine sambil melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko, mengikuti pandangan mata sang rambut kuning tersebut

"Ayo kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan disana! Midorimacchi, ayo ikut kita!" Kata Kise sembari menarik Aomine dan Midorima

"Oi, apa yang mau kalian lakukan nanodayo ?"

"Kita ikuti Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi! Murasakibarachii juga ayo ikut!" Ucap Kise bersemangat

"Tidak minat ~" kata Murasakibara dengan malas

"Akan kuberi permen coklat nanti" kata Kise memancing

Tanpa pikir panjang, Murasakibara terdiam lalu segera mengikuti mereka ke ruang ganti

- Di Ruang Ganti -

"...Seijuurou-kun..maaf.. selalu..merepotkanmu..aku.."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bergerak, Tetsuya.. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku.."

"..tapi.."

"Tak apa..percayalah padaku.."

"Aku.."

"A..apa yang mereka lakukan!" Kata Kise dengan spontan ketika sayup-sayup mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"T..Tetsu..dan Akashi.." Muka Aomine memucat "Tidak mungkin..."

"Kise, jangan mendorongku nanodayo ! Ah..Murasakibara jang-" belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, serentak mereka semua terdorong, membuka pintu ruang ganti, jatuh bersusun dengan posisi Midorima di paling bawah, lalu Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara

Diruang ganti saat itu terlihatlah sosok Akashi dan Kuroko. Kuroko sedang duduk dan Akashi berada di belakangnya sambil memegang gunting, terlihat beberapa potongan rambut di lantai ruang ganti tersebut

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

Kuroko sendiri hanya terdiam memandang mereka dengan posisi seperti itu "Sepertinya akan sangat nyaman ikut dalam tumpukan disana.." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Ternyata, Akashichiii hanya memotong rambut Kurokochii!" Kata Kise bernafas lega

"Memangnya apa yang kau kira akan kulakukan, Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi sembari memegang guntingnya keatas, yang sontak membuat Kise merinding

"..bisakah kalian berdiri.. Berat.. nanodayo..." Kata Midorima lemas

"Murasakibara, ayo menyingkir dari atasku.." Kata Aomine

Murasakibara dengan santai lalu berdiri, kemudian diikuti dengan anggota lainnya.

- xXx -

Selesai mereka berganti pakaian, Kuroko melihat ada sebuah kamera yang terletak di salah satu tas temannya itu

"Ada kamera..punya siapa?" Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Ah, itu punyaku, Kurokocchii ~" kata Kise dengan riang

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata-kata "boleh dipakai untuk memfoto kita semua, Kise-kun?"

"Ah! Ide bagus, Kurokochii! Ayo semua kita berfoto ~"

"Aku tidak suka berfoto na-" belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung menghentikannya dengan segera ketika seorang Akashi melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan gunting yang ia pegang ditangannya

Aomine pun pasrah ikut berfoto meskipun ia tidak terlalu berminat, diikuti oleh Murasakibara

"Baiklah semua, siap" ya!"

"3"

Mereka semua langsung mendekat dan berdekatan, melihat kearah kamera yang dipegang oleh Kise

"2"

Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi yang sudah melihatnya sedari tadi, kontak mereka bertemu, lalu Kuroko tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Akashi, menempelkan pipi mereka sambil berpose "piece". Akashi sedikit terkejut ketika Kuroko sangat dekat dengannya, namun ia langsung tersenyum dan memeluk pundak Kuroko, mengikuti gaya Kuroko

"1"

Dan alhasil, setelah foto tersebut berhasil didapatkan, para anggota Kiseki lainnya melihat kearah duo tersebut dengan wajah yang kaget, sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko tetap bertingkah laku seperti biasanya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kita pulang duluan" kata Akashi kemudian memeluk pundak Kuroko dan membawanya keluar. Sebelum keluar ruang ganti, Akashi berbalik dan menunjukkan 'smirk'nya kepada anggota lainnya, kemudian mereka pergi dan meninggalkan anggota Kiseki lainnya yang masih terganga

**~Owari~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 5**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-sama.. Gomenn Author ga bisa update cerita dikarenakan tugas yang mat menggunung, ditambah virus Writer's Block yang mewabah = A =a karena itu, sekarang Author mau memberi kalian lanjutan Drabble ditambah dengan oneshot yang merupakan selingan dari chapter ini, tapi untuk peringatan! side-chapter yang akan author publish itu ratingnya M, dengan bumbu Sei-chan mengrepe-grepe Tetsu #plak. Okeii deh, Author ga akan ngomong lebih panjang lagi, semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya ya :)**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi yang dari pagi ini sudah bertingkah aneh, lebih tepatnya bukan hari ini saja, tapi beberapa hari ini Akashi sudah bertingkahlaku aneh. Akashi lebih banyak melamun, dan moodnya sangat tidak stabil, ia bahkan menambah menu latihan anggota lainnya tanpa alasan yang jelas saat latihan pagi.

Hari itu, Akashi membubarkan latihan sore dan menyuruh anggota lainnya untuk pulang. Kuroko ingin bertanya padanya, namun anggota lain mengajaknya pergi, dan ketika Kuroko berbalik untuk menemui Akashi setelah menolak tawaran tersebut, ia tidak menemukan Akashi dimanapun

"Seijuurou-kun.." Kuroko menghela nafas, membawa tasnya dan tidak sengaja melihat ke arah atas, dan ia menemukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang berjalan di lorong. Melihat sosok kekasihnya, Kuroko pun langsung bergegas lari menyusul Akashi

'Kalau tidak salah, lorong ini..' Kuroko berpikir sambil memandang ke arah sekitar, dan berhenti di sebuah tempat dengan tulisan "Perpustakaan"

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk memasuki Perpustakaan. Suasana disana sangat sepi, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan entah berada dimana. Kuroko dengan perlahan menutup pintu dan mencari keberadaan Akashi

Di ujung, lantai 2 Perpustakaan, akhirnya Kuroko dapat menemukan Akashi, ia sedang berada dengan papan shoginya, namun yang membuat Kuroko kebingungan adalah Akashi terdiam, tidak bergerak dan pandangannya melayang jauh dari tubuhnya saat ini

"Seijuurou-kun..?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan

Akashi mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Kuroko berada di depannya "Ah..Tetsuya.. aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu, ada apa?"

"..sesuatu terjadi?" Kata Tetsuya sembari duduk di depan Akashi dan menyentuh pipinya

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil, "tidak..tidak apa-apa.."

"Kumohon, Seijuurou-kun.." Kata Kuroko tetap memandang lurus kearah Akashi, menunggu jawaban dari sang kaptennya itu

Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dan mendekati jendela yang tak jauh dari mereka berada, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih memendam seribu pertanyaan untuknya. Hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan, ketika Akashi menyentuh jendela di depannya, ia pun mulai berkata-kata..

"Ne, Tetsuya.. Kau pernah tahu bahwa kupu-kupu melambangkan beberapa arti?"

Kuroko memandang kearahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Arwah yang telah meninggal datang dengan wujud seekor kupu-kupu dan menghampiri orang terdekatnya.." Katanya dengan nada yang dingin

Setelah mendengar itu, Kuroko lalu berdiri dan mendekat kearah Akashi. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko ketika sang Kaptennya telah menitikkan airmatanya sedari tadi, yang ia tidak sadari karena tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun dari Akashi. Ia menangis dalam kesunyian

"Seijuurou-kun.." Kata Kuroko yang langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu, mengelus pundak Akashi yang kini membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kuroko "..sesuatu terjadi?"

Akashi hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya kembali "oba-sama.."

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Akashi, Kuroko langsung mempererat pelukannya "..tidak apa-apa..kau tidak sendiri, Seijuurou-kun..aku disini.." Kata Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Akashi, kemudian mencium dahinya dengan lembut

Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan Kuroko "Arigatou, Tetsuya.." Katanya berbisik kecil

- xXx -

"S..Seijuurou-kun! Jangan.. Seseorang bisa melihat kita.." Kata Kuroko sambil menahan pundak Akashi

"Tidak ada seseorang yang akan kemari, Tetsuya.." Kata Akashi sambil mencium dahi Kuroko "Aku yakin semua sudah pulang ke rumah sebelum hujan mulai turun.."

"Hmnn..Seijuurou-kun.." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah memerah

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai dirumah.." Katanya langsung mencuri bibir Tetsuya

- xXx -

"Tetsuya.." Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi yang memanggil namanya, Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko pulang menuju rumahnya, kini mereka berdua berada di depan pintu Kuroko

"Hmn..Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Akan kuberi izin khusus untuk tidak berlatih mulai besok" kata Akashi sambil memegang pipi Kuroko "setidaknya sampai kau sembuh.." Kata Akashi sedikit merona

Kuroko tertawa kecil lalu mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Akashi "Seijuurou-kun wa daisuki.."

Akashi lalu tersenyum dan mencium Kuroko kembali

"Sampai besok?" Kata Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko

Kuroko mengangguk sebelum mengecup pipi milik Akashi "Sampai besok. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Seijuurou-kun"

Akashi tersenyum "lain kali kita pergi ke makam oba-sama ya?"

Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi dan tersenyum "dengan senang hati, Seijuurou-kun"

Akashi lalu mencium bibir Kuroko dan memeluknya, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah untuk pulang ke rumahnya "sampai besok, Tetsuya"

**~Owari~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 6**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N** : **Minna-san, sankyuu buat semua yang udah ripiu, follow dan fave cerita author sampai saat ini #terharu, sankyuu juga buat PM" yang udah kalian kirim ke author. Author senang mendapat respon yang baik dari kalian semua XD Okeii, langsung aja ke cerita, Drabble ke-6 ini author buat waktu lagi denger lagu dan diem di kamer. Beberapa kali author coba rombak lagi endignya karena agak kurang pas, mungkiin yang kali ini author rasa masih lebih pas buat dijadikan end di chapie 6. Author akan dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran kalian****.. X3**

**Sekian kata-kata dari Author~ sampai berjumpa di Drabble 7 nanti.. XD**

**Happy Reading all~**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Dari luar sana, salju mulai turun dengan perlahan, langit tampak sangat putih dengan udara yang sangat menusuk kulit

Kuroko berdiri dengan _glove_ yang ia tiup disekitar mulutnya, syal berwarna aquamarine menghiasi lehernya yang pucat, sebuah jaket tebal seperti jaket eskimo putih menutupi tubuhnya yang masih agak gemetar. Jeans panjang berwarna hitam ia kenakan bersama sepatu boots coklat.

Tak lama Kuroko meniup tangannya, ia dapat merasakan segelas minuman panas menyentuh pipinya.

"Minumlah, Tetsuya. Mumpung masih hangat" kata Akashi sembari meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa di tangan Kuroko

"Ah..Terimakasih, Seijuurou-kun" Kuroko langsung meniup pelan minuman yang Akashi bawa, kemudian meminumnya

"Masih ada beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum kereta tiba, mau mencari tempat duduk dulu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko yang siap membeku kapanpun karena udara dingin disana, Akashi langsung menarik tangannya dengan lembut

Jaket kulit tebal berwarna hitam-putih dengan Jeans merah dan boots hitam menghiasi tubuh Akashi saat ini. _Glove_ dengan warna putih berada di tangannya yang kini menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan lembut, menuntunnya menemukan kursi terdekat

Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari daerah Kyoto, kebetulan pada saat itu terdapat pertandingan shogi dan Akashi diminta untuk mewakili Teiko untuk mengikuti pertandingan disana. Selama 3 hari 2 malam Akashi dan Kuroko berada disana. Meskipun saat itu Kuroko tidak ikut menjadi peserta, ia menemani Akashi pergi, lagipula sekolah sedang libur pada saat itu

"Tetsuya, Maaf ya, padahal aku janji akan pergi liburan bersamamu, tapi akhirnya malah kau ikut terseret dalam pertandingan shogi-ku"

Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi lalu tersenyum "Bagiku, melihat Seijuurou-kun yang sedang melakukan hal yang ia sukai, dan menekuninya dengan serius, membuatku terbawa dalam suasana yang kau alami juga, dan aku ikut senang bisa melihat sosok mu yang seperti itu"

Akashi tersenyum kecil "dan tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamusku" kata Akashi tertawa kecil

"Yah, bila kau sampai kalah, aku bertaruh membuat Aomine-kun berdandan ala Maryln Monroe"

"atau membuat Shintarou berdandan ala Hitler?"

"Atau membuat Murasakibara-kun memakai kostum ultraman?"

"Ah, kurasa Ryota dengan potongan rambut Mozart tidak buruk juga"

"Pfft!" Dan tak lama keduanya saling memandang satu sama-lain sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama

Sebelum Akashi sempat berkata-kata lebih jauh, tiba-tiba teriakan orang-orang mulai bergema

"A..ada apa?" Kuroko kaget melihat banyak orang yang langsung keluar berlarian menuju ke atas

"Ada beberapa gas bocor karena terjatuh! Cepat lari!" Kata orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak sambil terbatuk-batuk

"Ugh.." Akashi mulai merasakan udara disana mulai terasa aneh, seperti gas yang memang bocor "Tetsuya, ayo keatas!"

Namun tidak disangka-sangka, pada saat itu diduga sedang ada teroris yang menyelundup disana, dari atas stasiun kereta bawah tanah, dapat terlihat jajaran polisi yang sudah berada disana. Dan kemungkinan kebocoran gas itu juga telah disengaja

Akashi kini memegang tangan Kuroko dengan erat, membawanya menerobos kerubunan orang-orang disekitarnya

"Tetsuya, pegang tanganku dengan erat, jangan sampai kita terpisah" kata Akashi setengah berteriak karena ributnya gerombolan orang yang hendak keluar

Dan saat yang tidak terduga terjadi, karena saking terdesak-desaknya, tangan Kuroko terlepas dari tangan Akashi dan Kuroko terdorong jauh kedepan

"Tetsuya!" Kata Akashi hendak meraih tangan Kuroko

"Seijuurou-kun!" Balas Kuroko dengan tindakan yang sama

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi, beberapa batu terjatuh dan menutupi arah tangga, membatasi jarak diantara Kuroko yang kini berada di atas dan Akashi yang masih tertinggal dibawah

"Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko mencoba memanggil Akashi, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah batu pembatas mereka, namun tak lama polisi datang dan hendak membawa Kuroko

"Tolong, Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi masih berada di bawah, aku tidak mau keatas tanpa-nya! Tolong tinggalkan aku!" Kata Kuroko yang bersikeras menyingkirkan batu-batu yang ada dihadapannya, menghiraukan polisi yang siap mengangkutnya kapanpun juga

Namun setelah perdebatan panjang lebar, akhirnya Kuroko berhasil diangkut ke atas, disana ia menunggu dan tetap berdoa agar Akashi baik-baik saja

Beberapa jam setelah itu, bala bantuan datang dan tetoris berhasil ditangkap, pihak bala bantuan mulai menggali dan segera mengeluarkan sisa orang yang berada disana.

Orang-orang mulai keluar dan Kuroko mulai mencari dimana Akashi berada, satu persatu ia perhatikan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sang Kapten Teiko muncul

Kuroko mulai gelisah, ia mencoba menghubungi handphone Akshi, namun hasilnya nihil karena HP-nya telah mati sedari tadi, sewaktu mereka pertama kali tiba di stasiun

"Seijuurou-kun.." Kuroko mulai cemas ketika tidak ada seorangpun lagi yang keluar dari dalam

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk, namun ia tidak menemukan Akashi dimanapun

"Tidak.. Bagaimana ini.. Seijuurou-kun.." Kuroko mulai hilang harapan, ia duduk disana, memeluk kakinya sambil tertunduk  
"Kalau saja aku memegang tangannya lebih erat.. Kalau saja aku tetap berada di belakangnya.." Suara Kuroko mulai parau, sudah tidak ada pikiran postif yang terlintas di benaknya

Disaat Kuroko terdiam tanpa suara, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya dari depan

"Tetsuya?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba melihat wajah Kuroko

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal, Kuroko lalu menaikkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Akashi dengan air mata yang telah membasahi matanya

"S..seijuurou-kun.."

"Hush... Sudah tidak apa-apa.." Akashi lalu menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya "aku disini, Tetsuya" Akashi mengelus pundak Kuroko dengan lembut

"Aku.. Kalau saja aku memegang tanganmu lebih erat.." Kuroko berkata dengan nada yang terbata-bata karena isakan tangisnya

"Sudah..aku disini" Akashi lalu memandang wajah Kuroko, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kuroko dan mengecup mata kanannya, mencium airmatanya "semua baik-baik saja, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, dengan dekapan Akashi yang hangat, akhirnya ia mulai tenang, perlahan tangisannya mulai terhenti

"Seijuurou-kun.."

"Hmnn?"

"Traktir aku Vanilla Milkshake ya? Kau sudah membuatku khawatir.." Kata Kuroko sambil manyun

Akashi tertawa kecil "baiklah" katanya dengan pasrah.

Tak lama Akashi lalu mendekap Kuroko kembali dalam pelukannya

"Seijuurou-kun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya" katanya sambil berbisik kearah Kuroko. Dalam pelukannya raut wajah Akashi lalu mulai berubah menjadi serius 'andai saja aku memiliki kekuatan lebih.. Aku pasti bisa menjaga Tetsuya lebih baik..andai saja aku memiliki kekuatan..'

**~Owari~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 7**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Vampire Theme!, Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Minna-sama, Konnichiwa.. xD chapie ini bakal berbeda dari chapie-chapie sebelumnya, soalnya di chapie ini author membawakan tema vampire dalam salah satu drabble di cerita ini X3 dan ceritanya agak sedikit panjang dari biasanya karena author maksa mau selesai di 1 chapie aja #plak Semoga kalian menikmati alur ceritanya ya, mohon maaf bila ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya.. :3**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Sinar rembulan terpantul dari tenangnya langit pada malam hari, udara dingin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menetap dirumah bersama dengan selimut yang hangat dibandingkan pergi keluar

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menggunakan syal hitam dan pakaian, celana dan sepatu serba hitam sedang berjalan seorang diri di perepatan jalan di malam hari. Dari arah kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sesosok gerombolan orang yang tampaknya sedang mengerubuni seseorang. Pemuda berambut merah itupun tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri gerombolan tersebut

"Tolong pergilah dari tempat ini, bila kalian hanya datang untung menyakiti anjing yang malang ini, lebih baik kalian pergi saja dari sini" Seorang pemuda berambut Aqua terlihat sedang memeluk seekor anjing yang tampaknya terluka, ia memandang kearah 4 pemuda yang kini sedang mengerubuninya

"Minggir kau, anjing itu sudah lewat didepan sepatuku dan seenaknya ia membawa lumpur, lihat! Sepatuku yang mahal ini jadi kotor!" Pemuda pertama tampak sangat kesal dengan kelakuan sang anjing, dan tampaknya ia yang melukai anjing yang malang itu

"Tapi dia kan hanya seekor anjing yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, sangat tidak manusiawi kalian melukai anjing yang lemah ini" kata pemuda berambut Aqua itu sambil tetap memeluk anjing malang itu "Bahkan untuk melakukan perlawananpun ia tidak bisa"

"Kalau kau tidak mau berurusan dengan kami, lepaskan anjing itu, bocah kecil!"

"Tidak!" katanya dengan keras kepala

"Mau tidak mau, hajar dia!"

Beberapa orang mulai maju untuk memukul pemuda berambut Aqua tersebut, namun ia dapat menghindarinya, meskipun ia tidak memberi perlawanan dan tetap membawa anjing kecil itu di pelukannya

"Hey, _Ojii-san tachi_" terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata heterochrome merah-keemasan memandang mereka dari kejauhan, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di atas tembok yang agak tinggi, dengan bulan yang tampaknya berada disampingnya bila dilihat dari bawah "Sebagai manusia yang intelektual, bukankah sangat _pathetic_ menyerang 1 orang seperti itu?"

"Mau apa kau!? Apa kau temannya juga?" Bentak pemuda ke-2

"Hmnn.." Mata pemuda berambut merah menatap ke-4nya dengan pandangan yang tajam, senyuman kecil yang agak menakutkan terpancar dari raut wajah pemuda tersebut, yang entah mengapa membuat aura pemuda tersebut tampak menyeramkan

"Mau bermain denganku, _Ojii-san tachi_?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil, tawa yang membuat orang manapun yang berada disana akan merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh, seakan nyawa mereka terancam

"L..lebih baik kita pergi.." bisik pemuda ke-3 kepada yang lainnya

"Halah! 1 orang gitu tidak ada bedanya kan, kita masih 4an ini" Pemuda ke-4 kini ikut berbicara

"Tapi..mata belang tersebut..aku khawatir mungkin dia adalah orang yang menjadi desas-desus itu, kak! Katanya ia hanya keluar pada tengah malam dan mencari mangsanya, dan bila kita sudah diincarnya, kita bisa mati kak!" bisik pemuda ke-3

"Ho..jadi kalian cukup informatif juga ternyata? Atau hanya tukang gosip belaka? Tapi apapun itu, aku akan dengan senang hati merobek kulit kalian dengan perlahan, membiarkan darah segar membasahi badanku dan akan kucabut jantung kalian, kubiarkan kalian melihat bagaimana rasanya ketika jantung kalian perlahan kucabut dan—" belum sempat pemuda berambut merah itu selesai bicara, ke-4 pemuda itu langsung melarikan diri tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Menyedihkan sekali.." kata pemuda itu sambil menutup matanya, perlahan turun dari tembok yang sedaritadi ia duduki

Pemuda berambut Aqua itu hanya terdiam menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini melihat kearahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah "Kau takut juga?"

Pemuda berambut Aqua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya "Tidak, Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Bila anda tidak datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan anjing yang malang ini" katanya sambil melihat anjing kecil yang tampaknya masih kesakitan

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekat, lalu memperhatikan anjing kecil itu "Tangannya terluka, mungkin karena pisau yang dibawa salah satu orang tadi. Rumahku dengan dengan daerah sini, biar kuobati dia"

Pemuda berambut Aqua tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut pertama kalinya dengan jelas. Sinar rembulan menyinari wajahnya saat ini, terlihat sepasang mata tajam berwarna merah-keemasan dengan model rambut yang nyaris mirip dengannya kini memandang kearahnya

"Kenapa diam? Jangan bilang kau percaya juga dengan perkataanku tadi?"

"Ah..tidak.. maaf bila aku tidak sopan, tetapi sosok anda saat ini terlihat sangat menarik perhatianku.." katanya sambil tetap menatap pemuda berambut merah tersebut

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengagumiku, tetapi jangan sampai anjing kecil ini mati karena kehabisan darah" katanya tertawa kecil

"Ah..maaf.." Katanya menunduk karena merasa agak malu

Tak lama pemuda berambut merah tersebut meminta pemuda berambut Aqua untuk mengikutinya, sesampainya pemuda tersebut di rumah, muncul beberapa pelayan baik pelayan wanita dan pria dengan pakaian khas gothic, tentunya dengan warna hitam. Pemuda berambut Aqua itu terdiam memandang rumah yang baru saja dimasukinya, seakan memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat megah dengan banyak barang-barang antik disekitarnya

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, kurasa setelah beberapa hari ia bisa sembuh" kata pemuda berambut merah setelah melilitkan perban di tangan anjing kecil tersebut

"Milikmu?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut Aqua

"Bukan. Aku hanya menemukannya sedang dikeroyok oleh 4 orang tadi"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam dan melihat wajah pemuda berambut Aqua dengan muka yang nyaris tidak percaya. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mau merelakan nyawanya untuk seekor anjing "Baiklah.. jadi kalian baru pertama kali bertemu? Tapi kurasa kalian memiliki satu persamaan" katanya sambil melihat mata pemuda berambut Aqua dan anjing kecil itu, namun pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak berkata lebih lanjut

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih..umn.." Pemuda berambut Aqua itu terdiam sesaat dan memandang kembali kearah pemuda didepannya

Menyadari apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda berambut Aqua tersebut, ia tersenyum kecil "Akashi Seijuurou" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Jabat pemuda berambut Aqua tersebut

-xXx-

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah pertemuan mereka, dan entah mengapa hubugan antara Akashi maupun Kuroko perlahan menjadi sangat dekat. Kuroko mulai memperhatikan beberapa keanehan yang terjadi setiap saat ia berada di dalam rumah Akashi. Kadang ia selalu bertanya-tanya, Mengapa Akashi hanya keluar pada malam hari, Mengapa rumah dan ruangan sekitarnya pada siang hari selalu tertutup, dan Mengapa Akashi kadang menjauh darinya dan menyuruhnya agar cepat-cepat pulang.

Hari itu, Kuroko datang ke rumah Akashi. Kuroko hanya hidup sendiri di apartement-nya yang kecil, kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal sehingga ia hanya bergantung pada pekerjaannya untuk membiayai kehidupannya saat ini. Namun, suatu hal yang aneh terjadi, ketika Kuroko memasuki kamar Akashi, Akashi tampak lain dari biasanya

"Tetsuya..?" tanyanya sambil memengang dadanya, seakan kesakitan oleh suatu hal

"Akashi-kun?! Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Kuroko langsung berlari kearahnya

"Tidak! Jangan kemari!" bentaknya dari jauh

Kuroko terhenti sesaat, membiarkan Akashi melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Jangan kemari, Tetsuya.. Kumohon pergilah dari sini, aku tidak ingin sampai lepas kontrol"

Kuroko terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Akashi "Aku tahu.." katanya sambil memandang Akashi "Aku tahu apa yang kau rahasiakan, Akashi-kun.." kata Kuroko langsung memeluk Akashi "Kau rela menahan sakit ini demi diriku, kau tidak meminum darah manapun semenjak bertemu denganku kan? Sekarang, minumlah darahku, Akashi-kun.."

"Kenapa..? Bagaimana kau tahu.."

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicarakaan salah satu pelayanmu, Akashi-kun.. katanya kau tidak meminum darah apapun semenjak bertemu denganku, dan.. mendengar pernyataan itu telah membuka mataku, memecahkan semua teka-teki yang berada di benakku. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai akan imajinasiku, namun hal itu malah menjadi kenyataan.. bahwa kau adalah seorang vampire.."

Akashi tersenyum simpul "Kurasa tak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya, Tetsuya?"

"Sekarang, minumlah darahku, Akashi-kun." Kuroko lalu membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, mengekspos bagian lehernya kepada Akashi

"Kau yakin, Tetsuya? Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya bila kau tetap memilih untuk memberi darahmu padaku?"

"Antara meninggal atau menjadi vampire sepertimu? Tentu saja aku akan lebih memilih untuk hidup bersama denganmu, Akashi-kun. Kumohon, jadikanlah aku vampire, sama sepertimu"

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum ia mencium leher Kuroko, dan tak lama, sebuah taring menusuk leher Tetsuya, meminum darah pemuda berambut Aqua tersebut. Tak lama, pandangan Kuroko mulai kabur, ia hanya melihat wajah Akashi sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan ia tersenyum pada Kuroko, lalu..hitam

-xXx-

"..ya..Tetsuya" Suara lembut seseorang membangunkan Kuroko dari tidurnya yang lelap

"Hmnnn..." Kuroko membuka matanya pelan, melihat Akashi yang kini berada di sebelahnya

"Kenapa? Bermimpi sesuatu?" tanya Akashi sambil mencium dahi Kuroko

"Ah..aku bermimpi saat kita bertemu pertama kali dan saat kau merubahku menjadi vampire, Seijuurou-kun" jawab Kuroko sambil balas mencium pipi Akashi

Akashi tertawa kecil "Ah..saat itu ya.. kurasa sudah berapa tahun semenjak kejadian itu?"

"Sudah cukup lama, hampir 15 tahun mungkin?" Kuroko lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah Akashi, yang tak lama Kuroko merasakan dekapan Akashi yang memintanya merapat lebih dekat kearahnya

"Asalkan kau berada di sampingku, biar berapa puluh tahun lamanya pun, aku akan tetap merasa bahagia, Tetsuya.." kata Akashi sambil memegang pipi Kuroko lalu menciumnya dengan lembut

"Semenjak kematian orangtuaku, beberapa tahun aku hidup dengan penuh kehampaan, tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kehadiranku. Namun, semenjak aku mengenalmu pada hari itu, tidak peduli seberapa lamanya aku hidup, asalakan masih ada kau yang menganggapku berharga di dunia ini.. Alasan satu-satunya hingga aku masih berada di dunia ini hingga sekarang. Aku akan tetap hidup disampingmu, Seijuurou-kun.."

**~ Owari ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 8**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Failed!Angst, Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**A/N : Minna-sama, chapie kali ini ren mau coba buat cerita yang agak angst, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.. DX kemarin malam kebayang sih kaya gimana ceritanya, tapi waktu ditulis jadi cerita malah diluar sama yang dibayangin kemaren A Semoga kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya ya :) Maaf bila ada kesalahan typo dan yang lainnya m(_ _)m**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Putih.. Dinding berwarna putih yang mengelilingi ruangan sekitarku. Aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah menatapku bahagia ketika aku terbangun. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, dan ia membantuku.

"Tetsuya! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucapnya langsung memelukku dengan erat

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada diriku. Mengapa aku berada di rumah sakit? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Dimana orangtuaku?

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih pusing?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya, kini memandang kearahku

Namun, hal yang selanjutnya kukatakan padanya, telah membuatnya menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat, pantulan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan

"Kau..siapa?"

-xXx-

Pagi itu, Kuroko pergi ke tempat kuliahnya, ia menyambar roti isi yang berada di meja makan dengan sekotak susu vanilla yang berada di meja "_Okaa-san!_ Aku pergi dulu!" katanya langsung berlari kedepan

"Tetsuya? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?!" teriak ibunya dari arah dapur, yang terhalang oleh tembok menuju ruang tengah

"Aku telat_, Okaa-san!_ Aku makan roti isi ini saja dijalan, _Ittekimasu!"_ katanya sambil cepat-cepat memakai sepatu

"_Itterasai!"_ Teriak ibunya dari arah dapur

Ketika Tetssuya telah pergi, ibunya tersenyum kecil "sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan ingatan Tetsuya masih belum kembali.. Sei-kun, semoga kau masih menunggu ingatan Tetsuya kembali.."

-xXx—

"Tetsuya" suara yang amat dikenal Kuroko memanggilnya, ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat pemuda berambut kemerahan dengan mata heterochrome memandangnya

"Ah, Pagi, Akashi-kun" Kuroko memandang kearah Akashi, namun setiap kali Kuroko memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun', seakan terbesit kilatan mata yang menunjukkan rasa sakit meskipun hanya sesaat dari pemilik mata Heterochrome tersebut

"Kau telat bangun hari ini? Tidak biasanya? Kau sudah sarapan, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Sudah sarapan kok, Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" kata Kuroko sambil membuka loker bukunya, mencari buku yang ia cari tanpa memandang wajah Akashi

"Siang nanti kau selesai kelas kan? Bagaimana bila kita ke taman yang berada di tengah kota? Dulu kau bilang kau suka bunga-bunga Lily yang bermekaran disana"

"Ah..maaf siang ini aku sudah ada janji, Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko sambil menunduk dan tak lama berjalan pergi "Kau juga lebih baik masuk kelas saat ini atau kau akan telat, Akashi-kun"

Setelah kepergian Kuroko, Akashi menghela nafas kecil. Ia tersenyum simpul memandang loker Kuroko sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kelasnya.

-xXx-

"Akashi-san, apakah kau mau ikut bergabbung dengan kami pergi ke tempat karaoke siang ini?" tanya seorang perempuan yang menghampiri Akashi, dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa orang yang tampaknya sedang menunggu

"Maaf, hari ini aku sibuk" jawab Akashi berbohong "Mungkin lain kali?"

"Baiklah, tapi kapan-kapan ikut bersama kami ya"

Pada saat Akashi hendak keluar kelas. Akashi terkejut menemukan sosok Kuroko yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita, dan Kuroko memeluk bahunya sambil tampak berbicara dengan sangat bahagia

'Jadi..itu alasannya.. Mengapa Tetsuya dingin padaku akhir-akhir ini.. Kurasa apapun yang telah kulakukan saat ini, semua menjadi sia-sia' Akashi tersenyum pahit, ia memutar arah kemudian pergi menjauhi tempat kuliahnya

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kuroko tetap berlaku dingin kepada Akashi, namun Akashi mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, mengajaknya ke tempat yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan ingatannya, namun hal itu nihil, Kuroko tetap tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Akashi. Hingga suatu malam, Ibu Kuroko meminta Akashi untuk datang ke rumahnya, dan Akashi datang tepat waktu. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dimana Kuroko berada di depannya pada saat ini.

"Sekarang, jelaskan, Tetsuya. Kau pacaran dengan gadis tempo hari itu, kan?" tanya Ibunya sambil meminta penjelasan dari Kuroko

Akashi terkejut mendapati dirinya diikutsertakan dalam topik ini, memang Ibu Akashi tidak memberitahu ingin membicarakan hal apa, tetapi topik ini sangatlah tidak ia duga.

"Aku memang berpacaran dengannya, _Okaa-san_, memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi makin terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk

"Kenapa kau tidak memneritahu _Okaa-san_ atau Sei-kun?" Tanya ibunya dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi

"Sudahlah, _Okaa-san_, aku sudah cukup umur untuk menentukan pasanganku, tidak perlu meminta _Okaa-san_ untuk ikut campur dalam hubungan percintaanku. Dan juga, mengapa aku harus memberitahu Akashi-kun? Kenapa _Okaa-san_ selalu bilang padaku Sei-kun, Sei-kun dan Sei-kun, dia kan **orang luar** dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku!" Kata Tetsuya sembari menekankan kata 'orang luar' dalam lafal perkataannya

Ibu Tetsuya terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya sambil melihat ke arah Akashi "Astaga! Tetsuya! Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi anak seperti ini! Kenapa kau sangat berubah semenjak saat itu! Dan, jangan bertingkah seperti itu didepan Sei-kun, dia sudah menjadi p—"

"Kuroko-san.." potong Akashi sambil memandang kearahnya "Sudahlah, Tetsuya berhak memilih, dan aku tidak keberatan bila itu memang keputusan Tetsuya. Sepertinya, lebih baik bila aku pergi saja dari sini, Selamat malam, Kuroko-san, Tetsuya" Kata Akashi menunduk lalu segera pergi dari rumah mereka.

Rintikan hujan mulai turun saat Akashi mulai berjalan, dan perlahan hujan itu semakin membesar. Akashi memperlambat jalannya, kepalanya terdunduk.

'Bila kau lebih bahagia bersama orang lain selain diriku, bila senyummu selalu terhias diwajahmu bila bersamanya, aku akan merelakanmu, Tetsuya. 2 tahun..2 tahun lamanya aku mencoba mengembalikan ingatanmu, 2 tahun lamanya aku membiarkan rasa sakit ini terus terlintas ketika kau memanggil namaku dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun' dan bukan 'Seijuurou-kun'. 2 tahun lamanya aku melihat kau mencoba menjauhi diriku. 2 tahun lamanya..' Akashi tersenyum simpul, ia menutup matanya lalu melihat kearah langit "Apakah kau ikut menangis melihatku seperti ini?" Akashi menutup matanya secara perlahan, lalu membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, dipalsukan oleh derasnya air hujan disekitarnya

-xXx-

Hari pertunangan dimana Kuroko dan Gadis pilihannya itu berlangsung, banyak orang yang berada disana. Kuroko telah menggunakan baju terbaiknya, ia ingin menjadikan hari ini hari yang terbaik baginya. Namun ketika Kuroko hendak memberi cincin pertunangan, tiba-tiba terbesit di ingatannya. Kuroko memegang dadanya dan jatuh hingga ia bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya

"_Seijuurou-kun, bunga ini akan menjadi saksi kita bahwa kita akan terus bersama, selamanya!"_

"_Tetsuya, mungkin aku tidak bisa seutuhnya membahagiakanmu, tapi bila suatu saat kau memilih orang lain, aku.."_

"_Tidak! Tidak akan, Seijuurou-kun! Aku tidak akan memilih orang lain selainmu. Sudah dari kecil kau menjadi sahabatku, kau sudah mengenalku lebih jauh bahkan dibanding diriku sendiri, bila kau tidak ada..aku.."_

_Akashi lalu mengelus kepala Kuroko "Bila kau memintaku untuk berada disampingmu, sampai kapanpun aku akan berada disampingmu, Tetsuya. Tetapi bila kau menginginkan aku pergi, aku pasti akan pergi"_

"_Kenapa..ucapanmu terdengar sangat sedih di telingaku, Seijuurou-kun.."_

_Akashi tersenyum kecil "Tapi sekarang aku berada disisimu, Tetsuya. Ayo, kita pulang ke apartement kita"_

Kuroko terdiam, ia melihat kearah sekitar, dan tidak mempedulikan siapapun saat ini, ia mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah, namun ia tidak menemukannya dalam ruangan pertunangan itu. Kuroko langsung keluar dan berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan orang-orang yang meneriakkan namanya dari dalam untuk kembali, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya

Ia berlari menuju apartement milik mereka berdua, tidak mempedulikan lift yang masih lama untuk turun, ia berlari lewat tangga menuju lantai 6. Dan ketika ia melihat papan nama di tempat yang seharusnya apartement milik mereka, papan nama tersebut sudah kosong. Ia mencoba untuk masuk tetapi nihil, ruangan tersebut telah kosong.

Kuroko hendak berlari lagi menuju rumah Akashi, namun melihat staminanya yang sudah kelelahan, akhirnya ia memanggil taksi yang melintas di dekat sana. Setibanya ia didepan rumah Akashi, Kuroko lalu mengetuk pintu depannya. Seorang pelayan keluar dari dalam

"Malam, Kuroko-sama, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan sopan

"Homura-san, apakah Seijuurou-kun ada?"

Pelayan tersebut sedikit kaget "Saya kira Tuan muda telah memberitahukannya kepada anda?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil memandang wajah pelayan yang tampaknya sudah sangat dikenalnya

"Minggu lalu, Tuan Muda pergi dari Jepang, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di L.A. Tuan Muda tidak memberitahu kapan ia akan pulang, Kuroko-sama. Ah, tapi kurasa ia meninggalkan sesuatu untuk Kuroko-sama, biar saya ambilkan"

Lalu sepuncuk surat diberikan oleh pelayan tersebut. Kuroko berterimakasih pada kepala pelayan di keluarga Akashi lalu pamit.

Di tengah taman yang tak jauh dari sana, Kuroko kemudian membuka surat tersebut

_Tetsuya,,_

_Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu, aku mendengarnya dari Kuroko-san. Mungkin saat kau menemukan surat yang kutitipkan pada Homura-san, aku sudah tidak berada di Jepang lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di L.A sana. _

_Tetsuya, meskipun kau mungkin tidak mengenalku sebagai aku yang dulu, tetapi aku tetap menyayangimu hingga saat ini. Mungkin kau merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadiranku yang selalu mengusik waktumu. Tapi aku sangat berharap bahwa ingatanmu akan kembali, Tetsuya. Aku sangat merindukan dirimu yang dulu. Tetapi kurasa saat ini sudah terlambat?_

_Kuharap suatu saat nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi.._

_Dear my beloved, _

_Do you still remember our promise?_

_I'll always love you, Tetsuya_

_-Seijuurou_

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, air mata mengalir membasahi kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Hati Kuroko sangat sakit, ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Akashi masuk dalam kehidupannya, mengapa ia menolak setiap ajakan Akashi, mengapa ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada Akashi. Padahal, selama ini, orang yang seharusnya telah menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya selalu berada disisinya, selalu menemaninya.

Malam itu, suara tangisan Kuroko pun terdengar, bersamaan dengan hujan yang kembali turun membasahi dirinya. Isakannya kini tertutup oleh derasnya hujan saat itu, kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menutup matanya kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-xXx-

5 tahun kemudian

Pemuda berambut Aqua memandang salah satu bunga Lily yang berada di depannya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bunga tersebut. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia berada ditaman itu seorang diri. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan berjalan keluar, hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut

Saat ia hendak keluar dari pintu taman, seorang pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan masuk ke arah taman tersebut.

Pemuda berambut Aqua itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Begitu juga pemuda yang memiliki rambut Merah tersebut, lalu sessat mereka memandang wajah mereka satu sama lain...

**~Owari~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Drabble - 9**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Rating : T**  
**Warning : Royal Family, Magical World, Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC**  
**Pair : Akakuro**

**Current Music : Fujita Maiko – Kingyo Sukui**

**A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-sama xD kali ini author membawakan tema dunia sihir (?) err.. yang pasti ada sihir-sihirnya sih. Author membuatnya sambil dengerin lagu Fujita Maiko - Kingyo Sukui, dari awal sampai akhir cerita di chapie ini XD entah mengapa lagu ini memberi inspirasi buat ngebuat fic ini, meskipun ga tau apa arti lagunya #plak. Ok deh, seperti biasa, gomen kalau athor membuat banyak kesalahan ya.. m(_ _)m  
P.S Apakah Minna-sama sudah membaca manga Kurobasu chapie 221? disana waktu pertama kali warna mata Sei-chan berubah dan tanda-tanda perpecahan GoM.. sedihnya T A T**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

- xXx -

Sepasang mata berwarna _Ruby_ melihat kearah taman, dimana banyak anak kecil yang sedang mengerubuni seorang pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ dengan sepasang mata _Aqua_-nya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kearah pemuda yang tampaknya asik bermain dengan beberapa anak yang berada disana

"Tetsuya" katanya datang menghampiri pemuda berambut _Icy Blue_ itu

"Ah, Seiju—_Sei-Ouji_" Pandangan mata pemuda dengan pupil Aqua itu melihat pandangan mata berwarna _Ruby_ yang kini melihat kearahnya

"Ah! _Ouji-sama_" serempak anak-anak yang berada disana langsung berlutut dan memberi hormat pada pemuda berambut _Spicky Red_ tersebut

"Bagunlah, tidak usah terlalu formal, lagipula ini bukan acara resmi dan aku masih seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tak lebih" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

"Tidak bisa begitu, _Ouji-sama!_ Meskipun diluar sekalipun, kami masih tetap menghormati _Ouji-sama_! Bagaimanapun, _Ouji-sama_ tetaplah _Ouji-sama_"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak-anak tersebut "Kita sedang membicarakan tentang bagaimana kelebutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou-sama dan bagaimana ia bisa disukai oleh banyak anak kecil" jelas Tetsuya sambil tertawa kecil

"Oh? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku ikut bergabung dengan topik pembicaraan yang kalian sedang perbincangkan?" katanya sambil ikut tertawa kecil

"Ah, tapi aku yakin anak-anak ini harus pergi untuk belajar, bukankah begitu?" tanya Kuroko sambil melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang sedang mengangguk

Akhirnya, setelah segerombolan anak kecil itu pergi setelah memberi hormat perpisahan, Kuroko melihat kearah Akashi "Ada apa, _Sei-Ouji_?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil

"Seijuurou bila kita hanya berdua, Tetsuya" katanya sambil mencubit kecil pipi Kuroko

Kuroko memegang kedua tangan Akashi yang memegang pipinya "Lalu, ada apa, Seijuurou?"

Akashi menghela nafas "Tentang keluarga Haizaki, Tetsuya.. Rasanya aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang kehadiran mereka. Kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja"

Kuroko lalu memegang tangan Akashi dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya "Kurasa bila sesuatu terjadi, kita harus tetap waspada terhadap mereka, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan meminta _Otou-sama_ untuk lebih menaruh perhatian pada keluarga Haizaki" katanya sambil menutup matanya

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya" katanya sambil mengecup pipi Tetsuya

Kuroko tersenyum lalu balas mencium pipi Akashi

Akashi Sejuurou adalah _Prince_ dari keluarga Akashi, dalam kerajaan Aka. Semenjak Seijuurou kecil, ia telah mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya dengan baik. Tetsuya adalah anak dari _Vice Admiral_ di keluarga Akashi, yang kebetulan tahun kelahiran Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bersamaan. Meskipun Tetsuya lahir lebih dahulu pada bulan Januari dan Seijuurou yang lebih akhir pada bulan Desember, tetapi begitu menginjak umur 16, Seijuurou tumbuh lebih cepat dibanding Tetsuya, begitupula dengan sifat dan perilakunya.

- xXx -

Beberapa minggu setelah pembicaraan Akashi tentang Haizaki berlalu, kejadian yang tidak diduga pun terjadi pada sejarah kerajaan tersebut. Suara ricuh banyak terdengar dari luar kamar, Akashi Seijuurou membuka matanya dengan kaget dan lekas membangunkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampaknya masih terlelap disebelahnya

"Tetsuya, bagunlah, sesuatu terjadi" katanya sambil menguncangkan badan Tetsuya. Mendapati Kuroko yang langsung bagun, Akashi lalu memakai bajunya, begitu pula dengan Kuroko

"Ada apa, Seijuurou? Tampaknya diluar sangat ramai"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya "Yang pasti sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi. Tetsuya, jangan pergi jauh dari sisiku, mengerti?" katanya dengan pandangan yang serius

Kuroko lalu mengangguk "Kita berdua harus berhati-hati"

Kuroko lalu mengambil senjatanya, sebuah _Handgun_ yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Akashi mengambil _Rapier Sword. _Setelah mendapati senjata mereka masing-masing, akhirnya mereka pergi keluar lalu mendapati istana mereka yang nyaris hancur dengan banyak orang yang tampaknya sedang berperang melawan beberapa _Shadows. Shadows, _ atau sosok undead yang biasanya dipanggil oleh para Magician.

"_Ouji-sama!_ Cepat lari dari tempat ini, situasi sudah makin menggawat!" teriak seorang prajurit yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Akashi

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Bisakah kau jelaskan situasi yang terjadi?" Tanya Akashi sambil melempar sebuah Bola Api kecil pada _Shadows _tersebut.

"Seorang _Lieutenant_ melihat seseorang melakukan Spell Magic terlarang, Ouji-sama, kami mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun kami terlambat. Dan menurut hasil pengamatan, orang yang melakukan spell itu adalah dari keluarga Haizaki, Shogo Haizaki"

Akashi menggepalkan tangannya "Sial.. harusnya aku lebih waspada padanya. Tetsuya! Ikuti aku ke tempat Otou-sama. Lalu kalian, bila kalian sudah tidak kuat melawan _Shadows _, selamatkanlah diri kalian, jangan membuang nyawa kalian dengan percuma" Titah Akashi

"Melindungi Istana ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Ouji-sama. Apapun yang terjadi, hidup dan mati kami hanya untuk keluarga Akashi!" Balas prajurit yang masih melawan para _Shadows _tersebut

Akashi tersenyum pahit, lalu berteriak dengan suara lantang **"Hiduplah bagi kalian yang tetap setia pada keluarga Akashi! Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Jangan mati sebelum itu!"** katanya sambil lari bersama Tetsuya menuju Ruang Utama, tempat dimana Ayahnya berada

Namun, ketika Akashi memasuki Ruang Utama, terlihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihat olehnya semasa hidupnya. Orangtuanya tergeletak dibawah dengan darah yang terciprat di berbagai arah, dan yang paling menggenaskan, ke-2 mata Ayah Akashi telah menghilang. Ia melihat seorang Haizaki Shogo membawa tabung sihir dan terlihat sepasang mata yang telah menghilang dari tempat seharusnya berada disana

"Ahh~ kebetulan sekali kau datang Akashi Seijuurou!" teriak Shogo

"Apa maksud ini semua, Shogo!? Kenapa kau.." Akashi mencoba menahan amarahnya

Tiba-tiba serangan ber-elemen _Ice_ melesat dan nyaris mengenai Akashi

**"Seijuurou! Awas!"** Teriak Kuroko lalu meloncat kearah Akashi, sehingga ke-2nya terjatuh di lantai

Akashi lalu melihat kearah sosok yang baru saja menyerangnya "_Captain_..Haizaki..?" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seorangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Akashi lalu bangkit berdiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko melihat Akashi kehilangan temper emosinya** "Kenapa.. kalian!"** Aura api muncul dari badan Akashi, ia lalu mengeluarkan kobaran bola api yang besar kearah ke-2 Haizaki tersebut, namun berhasil ditutupi oleh _Ice_ yang langsung dijadikan tameng

"Hmm~ sihirmu ternyata bisa jauh lebih kuat dibanding ayahmu, Seijuurou" Captain Haizaki memandang kearah Akashi dengan muka yang gembira. Tanpa disadari, ia bergerak dengan cepat, mencoba memukul mundur Akashi. Sedangkan Kuroko kini harus berhadapan dengan Shogo.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu semenjak pertarungan mereka. Akashi yang lengah kini tertangkap oleh Captain Haizaki "Biar kuambil juga matamu sebagai sumber energi Api! Dengan ke-2 pasang bola mata dari keluarga Aka, aku yakin sihir Api sudah tidak akan mempan terhadapku!" katanya dengan suara histeris "Ahh~ aku tidak tahan menunggu saat itu tiba!"

Sesaat sebelum Captain Haizaki hendak mengambil mata kiri Akashi, Akashi lalu mengambil pisau kecil dan melukai bola mata kirinya "Daripada aku memberi bola mataku pada orang macam kalian, aku lebih baik memilih untuk kehilangan mata kiriku!" Dan tak lama, tembakan pistol Kuroko mengenai tangan _Captain_ Haizaki, Kuroko lalu menembak beberapa kali hingga Captain Haizaki mundur dan melepaskan Akashi.

Shogo sendiri telah terkapar di ujung ruangan dengan beberapa peluru yang melukai badannya. Kuroko lalu melesat memeluk Akashi lalu menggunakan sihirnya dengan cepat. _Darkness User_, adalah Title yang tepat bagi Kuroko. Ia menggunakan sihir kegelapannya untuk menyamarkan kehadirannya dan kehadiran Akashi, sehingga orang lain tidak bisa melihat atau merasakan keberadaan mereka. Kuroko lalu langsung membawa Akashi yang sekarang tidak sadarkan diri

"**Kuso!** Ternyata bocah sialan itu memang pengguna _Darkness Element!_ Harusnya aku sadar dari awal!" Teriak _Captain_ Haizaki

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Akashi!' teriak Kuroko dalam hatinya sambil membawa Akashi menjauh dari tempat itu

- xXx -

2 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian menggenaskan tersebut. Akashi masih tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Kuroko dengan khawatir menunggu kesadaran Akashi. Meskipun Kuroko berhasil membawa Akashi ke tempat yang aman, tetapi ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Akashi saat ini.

"Mnn.." Akashi membuka matanya dengan perlahan, melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Seijuurou-kun!" kata Kuroko langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"Tetsuya? Apa yang terjadi.. Dimana kita berdua.." Akashi melihat kearah sekitar lalu memegang tangan mata kirinya, dimana sebuah perban terpasang disana "Kau yang mengobatinya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk "Aku memakai sihirku untuk membawa kita berdua keluar dari kerajaan Aka, setidaknya ke tempat yang mereka tidak akan temukan. Lgipula aku memasang sihirku sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kita berdua. Dan, ya, Seijuurou, aku hanya bisa mengobati bagian luar mata kirimu, maaf bila aku tidak bisa merawatmu dengan layak, karena hanya tempat ini yang bisa kujadikan tempat bersembunyi sampai kau terbangun"

Akashi tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah banyak berhutang kepadamu, Tetsuya.. Maaf, dan Terimakasih" katanya langsung mencium bibir Kuroko, lalu Kuroko membalas ciumannya

"Seijuurou-kun..aku takut.. takut bila kau tidak membuka matamu lagi.. aku takut saat seorang diri melihatmu dengan suhu badan yang panas dan aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh darimu, aku takut bila kau.."

"Tetsuya.. aku disisimu sekarang" katanya sambil berbisik ditelinga Kuroko

Kuroko lalu mengangguk sambil meneruskan tangisnya di pundak Akashi

- xXx -

Akashi mengelus seekor kuda putih yang ada dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat kerajaan Aka dari balik lembah yang saat ini dia diami. Akashi lalu menggunakan sihirnya ke mata kirinya, lalu ia melepas perban yang Kuroko lilitkan pada mata kirinya. Kuroko dapat melihat mata kiri Akashi berubah menjadi warna keemasan.

"Kita pasti akan kembali. Suatu saat nanti, bila saat itu tiba, kita akan merebut kembali rumah kita, tempat dimana kita lahir dan dibesarkan, Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil memandang lurus kedepan

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, Seijuurou-kun.. apapun yang terjadi. Sebagai seorang Tetsuya Kuroko, dan juga sebagai _Vice Admiral_ dari keluarga Aka yang kau perintah kelak"

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya. Kita temui 4 rekan kita lainnya" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lalu menaiki kuda putih tersebut

"Rekan lainnya?" tanya Kuroko sambil memandang wajah Akashi keatas dengan wajah kebingungan

"Rekan yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangan kita, Tetsuya" Akashi lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kuroko untuk naik di belakangnya "Karena masa depan yang kulihat, kita akan bertemu dengan ke-4 rekan tersebut"

* * *

'**Someday, We'll Expropriate Our Homeland, Our Glory and Our Pride. In the on behalf of Akashi's Family. I'll definitely take our Kingdom again.'**

* * *

**~Owari~**


End file.
